Underworld
by Walking Dead 191
Summary: When Vampires and Werewolves clash, who will win? Will Naruto live to see the end of the war between the two species? Will his friends and possibly his lover? Yeah summary sucks, sorry 'bout that... sasunaru, nejigaa, shikakiba, kakairu, and many more.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue**

I now know why Sarutobi was so serious about killing Werewolves. I now know why he left me in charge. I know what he wants me to do. I know what I have to be… I know what I have to do.

I have to take his place. I will take charge. I will kill those that killed him and the others like the ones that killed him. I will kill the Werewolves. They don't deserve to be alive.

I can't do much, I'm only a twelve year old vampire… but I can do enough. Enough to save those like me and not like me. I will save the ones that deserve to be alive. Like Sarutobi deserves to be alive, but instead is dead.

I know now what my job is going to be…

I'm going to save the dark city of Konoha.

**AN: So what do you guys think? I started this because I've been watching Underworld currently. It might relate to it or not. Don't know yet. I'll update soon. Oh, and what do you guys think is a good name? I think I'll stick with Underworld until you guys tell me a better name, unless you think Underworld is a good name.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Four years ago I decided that I was going to be the savior of the little, dark, evil-possessed city of Konoha. Little did I know that there were people with that same goal and that they would join me._

_Jirayia, Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Genma, Raidou, Izumo, Kotetsu, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamara, Ino, Choj, Shino, Haku, Zabuza, Tenten, Lee, Neji, and Hinata. Those are the people that joined me. I'm glad that they did though. If they hadn't, I would most certainly be dead by now._

_If you haven't figured it out already, I'll tell you who I am. Well, I guess, you can't figure it out because your paper, but whatever._

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki; the son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki, the previous heads of the Vampire coven that we, the ones listed above and I, are joined in. We are the only members of the coven that are left. We're finding more vampires every day, but they aren't like us. They don't want to live like us._

_I wish that everyone could just live in peace, but that'll never happen. I gave up on my dream of rescuing Konoha a long while ago. Now, I'm just determined to protect what deserve to be protected, if that means killing friends that get in the way, I will. I have become more cold-hearted than I thought possible in the past six years._

_I have learned a lot in these past six years. I learned that I can't save everything and that some people just have to die. You must have sacrifices, it is necessary. You can't love anyone. In this game we play, love is like taboo. _

_If I hadn't followed those rules, I would be dead by now. I'm surprised that the ones that I work with currently aren't dead yet. I think all of them are lovers except for Sasuke, but he's been so mysterious lately that it's possible that he's found a lover._

_I guess I'm sort of jealous of them in a way because they've all found their lovers and I'm stuck being the cold, unlovable person, that's left all alone. But, I don't have anyone as close to me as they do, since I'm the one that the leader of the werewolves wants dead the most._

_Jirayia and Tsunade have an even less chance of being found out because they don't even live in the mansion with us. Tsunade is a doctor at the local hospital and brings blood to us, so we don't have to hunt humans, which sickens all of us. The us being Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma, Raidou, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Sakura, Haku, Zabuza, Ino, Sasuke, and I, the vampires in the group._

_What's interesting is that we all get along. Also, none of us vampires have bitten anyone of the humans, which is amazingly hard since we run out of blood supplies a lot. I guess we all just have amazing willpower._

_Everyone in our community has a responsibility. Us vampires work the streets, Kakashi, Iruka, Choji ans Shino stay inside and work on surveillance and plans, Tenten and Lee are our weapon makers/suppliers and they help us train. Right now they are currently working on a bullet that will kill the werewolves if it penetrates their blood stream._

_We're all going searching tonight. For werewolves, that is, and possible recruits. You never know, there might be someone great out there that we haven't discovered._

_We're going to have a meeting soon. Oh, there's Sasuke. He says that everyone is waiting in the basement for me, so the meeting can start. I better hurry and finish._

_I just started writing in you today, but it's easy to talk to you. Hopefully I'll come back and be able to write in you again._

_-Naruto_

Naruto walked down the hall with Sasuke. They were so different. It's hard to understand how they surprisingly got so well. Well, unless they were fighting.

The hallway and ride down the elevator to the basement seemed to take forever. At least, to Naruto. Finally they reached the basement. The air was hard to breathe. Everyone knew that something horrible was going to happen in this one night. Tension was strangling everyone.

Kakashi began to speak.

"Well, tonight the vampires will be going out and the rest staying in, but that means nothing. Everyone will be in the equal amount of danger. But you all knew this when you signed up for the job. Everyone feels the tension tonight. Some of us are thirsty, which I can understand. Tonight Tsunade's bringing another supply, so when you get back you can quench your thirst-" he was cut off by Iruka pulling on his arm.

"Kakashi, you're just adding more tension. Especially for those that are thirsty, you're making them uncomfortable. So, I think I should talk instead of you." Turning to us, he spoke. "Okay you guys, those of you that are going out: get out there, do your stuff, and kick some ass! You're all in the same guard positions, as time and time before. Those that are staying in: you know what to do. So get to it. See you guys later." He said, clearly ending the speech.

Those that were leaving headed to then garage exit.

The usual partners combined: Sasuke and Naruto in Naruto's black mustang; Shikamaru and Kiba on Kiba's motorcycle; Ino and Sakura on Sakura's motorcycle; Genma and Raidou in Genma's black convertible Porsche; Izumo and Kotetsu on Kotetsu's motorcycle; Haku and Zabuza in Zabuza's white mustang; Neji and Hinata in Neji's red Porsche. They all zoomed off to their well-known destinations.

"Well, this is no different," Ino complained. "I could walk around this dirty neighborhood with my eyes blindfolded."

"I'm sure you can, darling. You can do almost anything. But I was thinking maybe we could hit one of the clubs tonight. It would pass the time and we'll at least find one or two werewolves there, for sure." Sakura told her.

"A club!" Ino exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me before I left? I would have worn better clothes. These don't really suit clubs."

"You look perfectly fine Ino. Totally hot. Any human _or_ creature that you see is going to be all over you." Sakura said as she parked and got off the motorcycle.

And she was right. Ino, her hair up in the same style: high ponytail, bangs in front of left eye, was wearing a black mini skirt, that aloud her to move easily, a skin-tight black long-sleeved shirt, that was low cut, and knee high boots. How she hid her weapons, still confused Sakura.

"Okay, I trust you," Ino sighed, getting off of the motorcycle.

"Good, you should."

They head to the club.

"Okay Hinata, we're separating here. Please, no clubs tonight." Neji pleaded.

"I can't promise anything, nii-san. The clubs are where all of the werewolves hang out." She told him.

"Wait until the werewolves leave and then kill them."

"But Neji," Hinata whined. "I want to be in the middle of the action. That's the only way to have fun."

"Fine," he unwillingly gave in. "Just make sure you don't get yourself killed."

"Thanks Neji nii-san." She ran over and gave him a hug. Walking towards one of the dirtier more populated clubs, she turned and spoke to him. "It's really funny how protective you are of me. You need to find yourself a lover, nii-san."

With that she was gone, in a blur of colors. Leaving a stunned Neji behind.

­

"Genma, you are the craziest driver alive." Raidou exclaimed to Genma once he stopped the car.

"Well, technically, not alive because we are of the immortal species, so technically we are dead, even though we're called the undead." He said pointedly.

"Smart ass," Raidou mumbled crossing his arms.

"Well, I can stick something up you ass," Genma said leaning over Raidou hungrily.

"We can't Genma, not now. We have to patrol."

"Ah, but you're already hard." He tilted his head to the side in thought, but to Raidou it was just plain sexy. "What about a blow job or a hand job? No! Both!" In a flash Genma was back hovering over him.

"No Genma, hand jobs are faster." Raidou stated.

"Fine."

Suddenly he felt hands in his pants, stroking his member.

Moaning, Raidou knew this was going to be longer than it should.

Finally the rushing of wind stopped and Izumo could once again hear.

"God Kotetsu. You always make me think that I'm going to fall of the motorcycle when you drive."

"Ye of little faith. You should know that I'll never hurt or let anything hurt you." Kotetsu stated, turning around on the parked motorcycle to look at Izumo.

"I know," Izumo said leaning and kissing Kotetsu.

Finally they pulled apart.

"To the club?" Kotetsu asked.

"To the club." Izumo replied.

"Haku, please careful this time," Zabuza pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'm always careful. If I weren't we'd both be dead by now. Seriously I can't even think of a time when I wasn't careful." Haku said tilting his head to the side in a thoughtful expression, curling some of his hair around one of his fingers.

Zabuza sighed. "Just be extra careful this time. Didn't you feel the tension at the meeting, that only happens when…. Well, you know what happens when that kind of tension is there."

"Yeah, I know, what happens." Haku said, his girly, playful face now cold.

"Okay, we'll meet back here at five."

"Fine."

They then separated and walked in different directions.

­

"Soooooooo, are we headed to a club, or just the streets tonight, Shika?" Kiba asked.

"Troublesome, since you didn't bring Akamaru, I say we go to a club, for the first time in forever."

"Wow Shika, you actually want to go to a club. This is a first. Why?" Kiba asked, surprised.

"Troublesome, but… I want to see you dance," he whispered seductively into Kiba's ear.

Kiba shivered from the lust in Shikamaru's voice and the warm breath on his ear.

"We can't do this here, Shika. We have a job to do, but once we get back… I'm all yours." He told Shikamaru.

"Fine," Shikamaru said before kissing Kiba one more time before they walked off in the direction of the club.

­

"Oi, teme! We're here! Get out of the damn car!" Naruto screamed in Sasuke's ear, bringing Sasuke from his thoughts.

"Dobe," he mumbled as he stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Teme."

Sasuke sighed. "Where are we going?"

"_You're_ going to a club and _I'm_ going to walk the streets." Naruto said, turning to walk down the sidewalk.

"Asshole, you _know_ I hate clubs."

"Of course I know that, I've been your partner for, what… five years. But I need quiet tonight. So I get the streets, bastard." Naruto told him, his voice cold.

"Whatever, dobe."

"Teme."

When Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, he was gone.

**A/N: Sooooooo do you guys like it so far? I'm trying really hard to make it interesting. I am such a slow typer(sp?). I pulled an all-nighter last night and most of the night I spent working on this and I just finished. And it's like one o' clock. That is sad. Oh well.**

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers: TKM and ****AnsemMesna! I heart you guys! And I heart inuyashachick04 for putting my story on story alert! You guys are amazing!**

**Hope everyone likes the first chapter!**

**-WD191**


End file.
